


The Nature of the Rose

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: springkink, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Post-Coital, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, explanations are helpful. This is not one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ Kenren/Tenpou; smoking fetish; I could count every petal of the flower and come nowhere near the nature of the rose. Beta by **[smillaraaq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq/pseuds/Smillaraaq)**.

Kenren Taishou was stretched out on the bed, one arm thrown over his head, the other hand loosely clutching a sheet somewhere in the vicinity of his navel. His long-lashed eyes were closed, and there was a light sheen of sweat on his neck and chest. He looked the very picture of sated languor, thought Tenpou, fondly, and no wonder: Tenpou could still feel, very distinctly, the size and shape of his lover's phallus within himself, especially when he moved his legs.

He rolled onto his stomach and pillowed his head on his arms. Kenren didn't stir; he was at least three-quarters asleep. Tenpou decided that the sheet had to go: it was blocking his view. He tugged at it, and Kenren smiled and opened his eyes.

"Hey. what's up?"

"You don't need that. And it's in the way."

"You want me to get a chill?"

"It's quite warm. "

Kenren made a face. "It always is."

"Isn't that why you never wear a shirt under your uniform coat?"

"As if you mind that." Kenren let go of the sheet and stretched. Tenpou twitched the offending bit of bedding out of the way and admired his lover's tautly muscled belly and the near-soft cock in its nest of dark hair at the juncture of the long, lean thighs. Kenren winked at him and reached to the bedside table for his packet of cigarettes and his lighter.

Tenpou felt the heat begin to gather in his belly again as Kenren sat up and tapped a Hi-Lite out of the packet, and everything seemed to shift into sharper focus. Kenren's relaxed yet absorbed expression fascinated him, and as Kenren put the end of the cigarette between his lips, Tenpou licked his own lips and shifted himself against the mattress. He could almost smell the smoke already. Kenren flicked the lighter, and the tiny flame highlighted his cheekbones for a moment. He drew on the cigarette, and Tenpou inhaled sharply.

Kenren looked down at him and raised his eyebrows. Tenpou lifted his head and propped it against his raised fist. "Please," he said softly.

Kenren looked away for a moment as he exhaled, the smoke coiling lazily upward. Tenpou watched, pinned in place with anticipation, loving the contrast between Kenren's well-defined musculature and the delicate precision of his grip on the cigarette. Then Kenren drew deeply on the Hi-Lite and turned to blow the smoke into Tenpou's face. Tenpou closed his eyes and breathed it in, then let his breath out again, trembling just a little. He heard Kenren taking in another chestful of smoke, and then a strong hand grasped Tenpou's hair, and warm lips pressed against his as Kenren blew the smoke directly into his mouth. Tenpou felt the flush all over his body as he took it in, this smoke that had been inside that beloved other body, and felt himself harden completely. Kenren let him go, and then Tenpou felt warm fingers combing through his hair instead.

He opened his eyes slowly. Kenren was looking at him quizzically, one knee drawn up. "Why the hell do you like that so much?"

Tenpou thought for a moment, bits and pieces of ideas and sensations blowing about in his mind like petals in the wind. Taking his desires apart to put them into words was simply not a priority right now. He shrugged and smiled. "Does it matter?"

Kenren laughed and took another puff. "I guess not. You look like you're set on another round already."

"Aren't you?"

"Sure. But you're gonna have to do a little more work this time, ' cause I'm feeling lazy right now."

"I imagine I'll cope."

Kenren grinned, ground the cigarette butt into the ashtray on the table, and reached for him.

 


End file.
